


friends with benefits (but we’re more than that).

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: maddie calls buck out of the blue one night, though he’s ✨preoccupied✨ with eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	friends with benefits (but we’re more than that).

**Author's Note:**

> a little different than usual but hope you all like it!!! :))) kudos/comments always appreciated!!

Buck and Eddie, shirtless, Eddie on top of the younger man, in  _ bed.  _

You know, just a casual Friday night where Chris is safely sleeping at Abuela’s for a fun evening, leaving Buck and Eddie to have a  _ fun evening  _ of their own. 

Eddie’s warm breath exhales on Buck’s jawline, invigorating his body like never before. Buck feels the man sucking at his neck, proceeding to move lower and lower every time Eddie gasps for air in between. 

Buck’s riled up in a good way, as he tugs on Eddie’s soft shoulders to come back up towards him that way Buck can press his lips to Eddie’s perfectly lush set. 

So hot until….it wasn’t. 

Buck’s phone obnoxiously rings on the nightstand to his right, grabbing it without even taking his mouth or eyes away from his friend with benefits. 

“Maddie….” He exhales, though it’s hard when Eddie doesn’t stop his tongue from playing with his tonsils. “I gotta….” He tries again to say even though he’s so mesmerized by everything. He knows Maddie calling at…. _ 10:45 _ pm may or may not be a good thing, especially when she’s pregnant. 

Eddie reluctantly draws away, his body still on Buck’s as he watches the man collect himself before answering. Eddie observes, tracing one of Buck’s chest tattoos he left a purple-ish red mark on. 

“Maddie, what’s up?” Buck greets, sounding more out of breath than he should for a casual conversation.

“Hey, um, nothing. Just got off shift and figured I’d check in.” 

“I’m not at the station with Chim tonight.” Buck swallows hard, avoiding moaning as Eddie leaves yet another after another mark on him. He grips the sheets tightly in a ball with his left hand, like a trade off from the inappropriate moans he wants to let free. 

“I know. I just wanted to say hi to my brother!” She cheers, yet steps back in her tone a little. “Is that...okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah sorry Mads, I’m just a little…..preoccupied.” Glancing down at Eddie with a grin, he says into the phone. 

“Doing what?” She sweetly asks. 

“Me.” Eddie whispers jokingly, but it’s so darn quiet in the house Buck’s afraid she might’ve heard that. Buck playfully slaps his shoulder, but turns it into a massage while Eddie gets back to  _ work _ . 

“Oh, just hanging with Eddie. We’re gonna watch  _ End Game.”  _ Straight up  _ lie.  _ Well, how is she ever gonna know anyways?

“ _ End Game? _ That movie came out a year ago and  _ now  _ you’re just getting around to see it?” She laughs, making Buck as well, but he’s forced to stop before any other sounds come out of him as Eddie fumbles with the fly to his boxers. “Anyways, you’re hanging out with Eddie, that’s cool.” 

“Yeah, it is.” He raises his brow. Maddie says it so suspiciously he’s worried she knows what’s going on between them? But how and why? And how??? They’ve been friends with benefits for a while now, like 3 months, and so far no one knows a peep. They both like to keep it that way, even though secretly Buck wishes he could hold Eddie’s hand in the grocery store or kiss him out in the parking lot as they part at the end of their shifts. Going public is something they’ve really never discussed. 

“You like him, Evan.” She blurts out, even making Eddie look up and stop giving a mini hand job. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“So tell him.” 

Eddie pauses now, gazing up a Buck in the cutest manner. Buck sighs looking down, then smiles. “Hey um Mads, I gotta go. Eddie’s calling me for the movie.” He lies again. 

“Oh sorry, Buckaroo. Go, enjoy your evening!” 

“Love you sis.”

“Love you too.” She hangs up, as Buck tosses his phone aside again. Eddie lays on Buck’s torso, head resting on his folded arms on top of Buck. 

“You like me?” He says like a puppy dog. 

“You didn’t notice when I started sucking your dick a couple months ago?” He responds. 

“I thought we were just friends with benefits, you know. Sleeping together but nothing more. I didn’t know you  _ wanted _ more.” Buck sees Eddie becoming uncomfortable, looking away in every direction but Buck’s.

“Look, Eddie, if this is a deal breaker, that’s okay. I’m sorry. But I mean, I can’t lie about that. I can maybe lie to my sister about what I’m doing with you right now but I can’t lie about the feelings I have for you. At first I thought they were just ‘feelings because this guy literally puts his mouth around my dick and his fingers in me’ but it’s more than that.” Buck takes his hand and runs in through his hair, making Eddie drool it looks like. 

“It’s not a dealbreaker, Buck. I like you more than in a sex way too.” He smiles, giving Buck all the wrong impressions. 

“Woah woah woah are you saying you don’t like our sex?” Buck teases, cocking his head and raising his eyebrow slightly. 

“Now when did I say that, Buckley? There’s nothing you could do to me that I wouldn’t enjoy.” Eddie provokes, egging Buck on as the sexual tension in the room becomes as thick as pea soup and as heavy as a brick between them. 

“I’ll just have to live up to that standard won’t I?” He replies, pushing himself to sit up straight from lying down, moving Eddie along with him. 

“You bet, Evan.” Eddie moans out, overcome by the sudden rush of electricity that flows through him as Buck leans forward to nip at him. 

It sends Eddie backwards, on his back lying the wrong way on the bed just as Buck climbs on top, grinning down at him with eyes that could hypnotize Eddie any day, and teeth that Eddie just wants to run his tongue across. 

“You...you…” Eddie trails off, sidetracked by the way Buck cusps his dick in his hands through his tiny fly opening. It’s not soon after Buck’s messing with the waistband and the boxers belong to the floor. 

“I know.” Buck adds, as Eddie chuckles through heavy breathes. 

  
  
  



End file.
